


White Chocolate Mochas and Anchovy Pizza

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I promise the title will make sense by the end, M/M, coffee shop AU, literally no angst whatsoever, the band as family, this is all super fluffy and wholesome, this is pretty willex heavy but juke is absolutely here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: “I can’t decide if this is creepy, or just sad,” Luke’s voice came from behind Alex, snapping him out of his thoughts.Alex almost jumped out of his skin. “What do you mean?”“I mean, you’ve been staring at Willie since you got here. Fifteen minutes ago.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Just ask him out already.”OR: The One Where Alex and Luke Bet On Who Can Ask Their Crush Out First
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 77
Kudos: 594
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	1. Prompt #1: From Your Favorite Character's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of JATP Appreciation Week! This fic is going to be four chapters, which I've applied to four different days of the appreciation week. I hope you enjoy!

Alex sat towards the back of The Hollywood Brew coffee shop, like he always did. He had a steaming hot white chocolate mocha on the table in front of him, but he was ignoring it. Instead, all his focus was on the boy behind the counter. His name was Willie, and he was _gorgeous_. He was all long, dark hair swept up into messy buns and sharp cheekbones and soft brown eyes. Alex watched him as he prepared another customer’s coffee with an ease that came from experience. Alex didn’t know how long Willie had worked there, but it was long enough that he’d been promoted to Team Lead. Which meant he was _technically_ Luke’s boss. 

But then, Alex was _technically_ at the coffee shop to meet Luke before band practice, but he was pretty sure both of them knew he was really there to ogle Willie and pretend to drink the disgusting, sugary drink in front of him. The Hollywood Brew was farther away from Julie’s studio than their apartment was, so it truly made no sense for Alex to come here. But he did anyway. To make a fool of himself in front of a cute boy. 

“I can’t decide if this is creepy, or just sad,” Luke’s voice came from behind Alex, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Alex almost jumped out of his skin. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you’ve been staring at Willie since you got here. Fifteen minutes ago.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Just ask him out already.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Of course, Alex knew exactly what Luke was talking about. He’d even considered asking Willie out (especially after he noticed the pride pin he wore on his purple apron), but he could never bring himself to do it. 

“Please,” Luke scoffed. “Don’t act like you’re not smitten with him.”

“I’m not—" 

“Alex.” Luke’s tone was firm, but exasperated. “I know what you look like when you have a crush. Remember when you had a crush on me in the 8th grade?” 

“I was so excited that I finally had a crush on a girl,” Alex sighed. “And then you had to go and betray me by turning out to be a boy.” 

Luke chuckled. “You would spend all of third period physical science staring at me.” 

Alex flushed. “I didn’t realize you noticed that.”

“You’re not exactly subtle, dude.” 

“Oh God,” Alex felt his pulse rising. “You don’t think Willie notices too, do you?” 

Like grinned. “Ha! So, you admit you have a crush on him?”

“I hate you.” Alex stood up from the table and grabbed his untouched coffee drink. “Let’s just go to band practice.” 

Luke followed Alex out the door with a sly smile on his lips. “I can’t help but notice you haven’t had so much as a sip of that drink.” 

“Luke, seriously. Shut up.” Alex grumbled. “You know this is for Reggie.” 

“Interesting that you bring Reggie coffee, and never order anything for yourself.” Luke pretended to think about it. “Why is that?” 

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” Alex asked, tone sharp. 

“I promise.” 

Alex didn’t believe him, but he figured if he was going to be harassed either way, he might as well confess to Luke. “Because the first time I walked into Hollywood Brew, Willie tried to guess what kind of coffee drink I’d like, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I hate white chocolate.” 

“Dude.” 

“I know.” 

“So, I ask again, why don’t you just ask him out?” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same question.” 

“What?” Luke blinked twice. “Why would I ask Willie out?” 

“I meant you and Julie, dumbass.” 

“Right,” Luke blushed. “You know how important the band is for Julie right now. I can't do anything to jeopardize her support system. What if I asked her out and she said no and things were weird? Or what if she said yes, but then it didn’t work out and—"

“Things were weird,” Alex sighed. Unfortunately, Luke had a point. “Got it.” 

“So. Why don’t you ask him out?” Luke repeated. 

“Why doesn’t Alex ask who out?” Reggie’s voice cut in from the left, as he rushed to join them. 

“Hey, Reg,” Alex smiled and handed him the coffee drink. 

Reggie took the mocha gratefully and immediately took a sip. 

“Willie,” Luke supplied.

“The hot barista?” 

“The very same.” 

Alex glowered. “I’m not gonna ask him out. What am I gonna do? Walk up to him while he’s working and flirt with him? Isn’t that creepy?” 

Luke snorted. “So is staring at him and drooling.” 

“I wasn’t drooling!” 

“But you admit to the staring?” Reggie and Luke dissolved into cackles, presumably amused by how easy it was to get under Alex’s skin. “If you need flirting lessons, I’d be—"

“Absolutely not.” Reggie teaching Alex how to flirt with Willie might be worse than the teasing he was currently facing. 

Reggie shrugged. “Well, if you change your mind.” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

Finally, they arrived at Julie’s studio, and Alex almost sighed with relief as he pushed open the door. Finally, they would change the subject and talk about something else. As annoying as Luke was when he was writing a song, it was better than this. He would rather Luke force him to play drums until his palms were raw from holding the sticks, then listen to any more opinions about his love life, or lack thereof. 

Julie looked up from the sheet music she was pouring over with a smile. “Did Alex buy you coffee again?” 

Reggie grinned and held up his cup. “He did!” 

Julie turned her gaze towards Alex. “Why don’t you ever bring _me_ coffee?” 

Luke snorted. “Yeah, Alex. Why do you only bring Reggie coffee?” 

Alex felt himself turning a violent shade of crimson. “First of all, Lucas, I’m not buying you something that you have an employee discount for.”

“That’s fair.” 

“And secondly, Julie, I can start bringing you coffee instead, if you want.”

“I like vanilla lattes,” was Julie’s answer. 

Alex cringed inwardly. “Oh, uh. I can only bring you a white chocolate mocha.” 

“What? Why?” Reggie was looking down at his cup, as if it hadn't occurred to him that he’d been drinking the same drink every day. 

“Because…” Alex hesitated. He looked at Luke, who was turning purple trying to hold back his laughter. “Willie thinks I’m ordering it for myself.” 

“You hate white chocolate.” Reggie pointed out.

“Yeah, well, Willie doesn’t know that.” Alex retorted. “And none of you are gonna tell him.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “This is about Willie? Just ask him out already!” 

Luke finally burst into laughter, unable to hold back a second longer. “That’s what I said!” 

Alex groaned. “Can we just practice? Please?” 

Julie seemed to take pity on Alex, and agreed. “Yeah, of course.”

“Whatcha working on there, Jules?” Reggie gestured to the sheet music she’d been looking at, which rested on top of her piano. 

Julie blushed. “Oh, uh, it’s a love song, actually.” 

“Oh, really?” Alex smirked at Luke, who was now staring at Julie with wide, confused eyes. 

Julie averted her gaze. “It’s not, um. About anyone in particular. I just thought it would be cool to try something new.” 

She wasn’t fooling anyone, except maybe Luke, but Reggie and Alex weren’t about to call her out on it. Julie and Luke were a delicate balance, and any little thing could throw them off.

“Play it for us?” Reggie asked, voice soft and reassuring. 

Julie nodded, sat down at the piano, sorted out the sheet music, and began to play. 

_Here in front of me_

_Shining so much brighter_

_than I have ever seen_


	2. Prompt #2: Write an AU

Alex loved libraries. A good library was a sanctuary from the noise of the world, from the anxieties that plagued him. Which was why he’d chosen to major in library science. Alex, Luke, and Reggie had all picked majors that would give them fallbacks if the band didn't make it. Initially, it was something Luke's parents rather forcefully suggested. The Pattersons wanted the band to succeed, but they were pragmatists at heart, and demanded he study something more reliable than just music. Honestly, Alex didn't blame them, which is why he and Reggie did the same, but Luke wasn't too keen on the idea until he discovered the concept of a double major. In any case, Alex had decided if he couldn't play music professionally, he'd want to be a librarian. And as part of his program, he’d gotten a work-study job in the school library, which he loved. He mainly spent his shifts in the stacks, reshelving returned books, and they let him listen to music while he did it.

On that particular afternoon, a crisp Monday in early November, he was about 5 minutes away from the end of his shift, after which he had a study session with Luke planned in one of the reservable study rooms on the first floor. Luke's aforementioned double major in music theory (obviously) and applied mathematics (not so obviously) required a lot of studying, which he hated. It was lucky for the Pattersons that their son was a closet math genius; he had no trouble at all picking a fallback career, though he refused to even consider the possibility he might need it.

But, just because Luke loved math--he always said that math and music were the same language--didn’t mean he was good at studying. Or focusing. Or getting any work done that didn't involve songwriting. Which is where Alex came in. While they rarely studied the same topics, Luke worked better with someone there to help him focus. It was ironic, because Alex was no better at focusing than Luke (in fact, he was probably worse), but he was _great_ at keeping Luke focused, and it helped him, too. It was all about more immediate accountability. 

Alex bopped his head to the beat of _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ as he replaced the last book on his cart. He was done with time to spare, which almost never happened. Usually his shift ended before he emptied the cart. He was about to start pushing the cart back to the book deposit to be filled again, when he felt a tap on the shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. 

He whipped around to see Willie looking sheepish, and he ripped out his earbuds. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Alex shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Do you need help with something?” 

Willie smiled gratefully and held up a piece of paper. A book list. “I realize we’re already halfway through the semester, but I’m a terrible student and I need to find these books for one of my classes.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow, but took the list. It was fairly long, ten books total, but they all seemed to be on the same topic. “Art history?” 

“Yeah,” Willie nodded. “It’s my major.” 

“Oh, that’s cool!” Alex smiled. Normally with a crush, Alex would feel nervous and out of place, but there was something about Willie that made Alex feel calm and safe instead. “I love going to art museums. Some of the ones around here have great student discounts.” 

“I used to work in a museum,” Willie said, “Before the coffee shop.” 

“That’s awesome.” Alex glanced at his watch. His shift was over in one minute, but he really wanted to help Willie. “I have to return this cart, but then I’ll show you where the art history books are.” 

“Great!” Willie followed Alex through the library to the book deposit. 

“So,” Alex started as they walked. “Why’d you stop working at the museum?” 

“Oh, uh.” Willie hesitated, and instantly Alex knew he'd made a mistake. “I was fired.” 

“Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to—“

“Alex, chill out. It’s fine,” Willie smiled at him again, warm and gentle. “It wasn’t like I didn’t deserve it.”

“I...I’m not sure if I should ask.” 

Willie chuckled. “I snuck in a few times after hours, with the key they gave me.” 

Alex wasn’t sure what to say to that, and instead focused on pushing the cart around the reference desk and into place by the book deposit. “So, art history.” 

He guided Willie through the library to the art and art history section (the 700s), which happened to be on the second floor. Alex was going to be _so_ late to meet Luke. 

“So, all the books on the list should be on these two shelves,” Alex gestured, “It’s all alphabetical by the author’s last name.” 

Willie nodded, “Great, thanks, man.” 

“No problem, it _is_ my job, after all,” Alex smiled. “I gotta head out though, I’m meeting Luke to study.” He handed Willie back his reading list 

“Gotcha,” Willie took the list. “See ya around, Hot Dog.”

Alex groaned internally at the nickname. He really hoped that Willie would stop using it soon, but he had a feeling "Hot Dog" was here to stay. Willie had started calling Alex "Hot Dog" almost as soon as they met back at the start of the semester. Meeting Willie had been less of a meet _cute_ and more of meet _embarrassing,_ for both of them. Willie had run Alex over with his skateboard, sending them both toppling to the ground, which would’ve been bad enough, except Alex had been holding a hot dog with the works at the time, and they both ended up covered in condiments. Hence, the nickname. 

Alex thought that would be the end of it, though, that it was a big campus and he’d probably never see Cute Skateboard Guy again. And then a week later Luke got a new job at the Hollywood Brew, and the rest was history. 

He shook his head, trying to shake Willie out of his thoughts and he entered the study room where Luke was already waiting for him. 

“You’re late,” Luke said, looking up from his textbook. “Why are you late?”

“Someone needed help finding some books, and I decided to help them, even though my shift was basically over,” Alex shrugged and slid into a seat. “I was being a good assistant librarian.” 

Luke snorted. “Defensive much?” 

“I’m not defensive, I just want to get to studying.” He opened his backpack and pulled out his laptop and a few other study materials. 

But Luke was staring him down, gears turning in his head. “Alexander.” 

“Lucas.” 

“Tell me about this poor soul who needed your help to find their books.” 

Alex huffed. “There’s nothing to tell. He needed to find the art history section and I—" 

“I knew it!” Luke interrupted, nearly bouncing out his chair. “It was Willie!” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “How?” 

“I do talk to him sometimes, dude. I know what his major is. Plus, you hate being late, even when you know it doesn’t matter.” Luke spoke as if it was all plainly obvious. “There had to be a good reason for you to help someone after your shift ended.” 

“How can you be so perceptive about me, and yet so oblivious when it comes to Julie?” 

Luke scrunched up his face. “I’m perceptive about Julie! I know _everything_ about that girl.” 

“Then why haven’t you asked her out yet? It’s pretty clear to me that she’d say yes, but if you’re so perceptive, then you already know that.” 

Luke sputtered, opened his mouth as if he was going to yell, and then abruptly stopped, as if coming to some sort of realization. “You know what? You’re right.” 

“Of course I—“ Alex cut himself off. “Wait, what?”

“I should just ask Julie out.” It was that same obvious, casual tone of voice.

“Oh my God.” Alex grinned. “Fucking finally.” 

“And you need to ask Willie out.”

Alex sighed. If Luke was going to put himself out there, he supposed he could too. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

And then Luke’s eyes narrowed, and his lips split into a devious grin. “I bet I can ask Julie out before you can ask Willie out.” 

Alex considered this for a moment. He knew that Luke and Julie had their weekly private writing session the next evening, which would be the perfect opportunity for Luke. And he knew that Willie got off work at the coffee shop in the afternoon on Tuesdays. He had a chance. Besides, he also knew that Luke would make fun of him for at least a month if he backed down from the challenge. “You’re on.” 

Luke grinned and stuck out his hand for Alex to shake. “The usual stakes?”

Alex shook Luke’s hand and agreed. “The usual stakes.” 


	3. Prompt #3: Write Your Favorite Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Today's prompt was to write something focused on your favorite ship. This whole fic is about willex and juke, but this chapter is definitely the most willex heavy! Alex is finally asking Willie out!

Alex decided to bring Reggie with him for moral support, and as a witness just in case Luke doubted him. Generally, their bets worked on the honor system, but Luke was a sore loser, so having insurance didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

He didn’t want to awkwardly wait inside the coffee shop until Willie got off, that seemed creepy and weird. But he also didn’t want to miss Willie, so they had to time it just right. He and Reggie walked into the Hollywood Brew about ten minutes before the end of Willie’s shift, waited in line, and then ordered. 

The general manager, Caleb, was working the register while Willie made the drinks, and he did  _ not _ look happy about it. Alex had heard from Luke and Willie that Caleb wasn’t the greatest boss in the world, and judging by the way Caleb glared at the tip jar before plastering on a fake smile to take their order, Alex didn’t doubt it. 

Alex ordered for both of them, getting the usual white chocolate mocha, and a mango black iced tea that he would actually drink. Alex checked the time as they waited for their drinks, and smiled to himself. They were definitely going to be Willie’s last customers of the day. 

And they were. As soon as Reggie picked up their drinks from the counter, a girl with a blonde bob walked in and relieved Willie. Reggie and Alex grabbed lids, holders, and in Alex's case, a straw, for their drinks. Alex took a few deep breaths to gather his courage, squashing down any doubts, before turning away from the sweeteners and lids, ready to wait for Willie to head out from the back. 

Unfortunately, Alex timed things a little  _ too _ well. As he turned, he collided with someone, spilling his tea all over them, and the floor. 

Willie cursed. “Jesus, that’s freezing.” 

_ Willie _ . Oh no. Alex looked up slowly, to meet Willie’s eyes, panic building in his chest. 

“Willie!” Reggie appeared between them with a handful of napkins, which he thrust in Willie’s direction. “Here!” 

“Thanks, Reggie,” Willie took the napkins, and started blotting at his now stained shirt. Reggie moved to stand behind Willie, where he could catch Alex's eye and offer support. 

“I’m so sorry, Willie.” 

“Don’t even worry about it, man,” Willie smiled. “Consider us even, now.” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess that’s true.” 

“We really do have to stop meeting by collision, though.” Willie joked, and Alex felt that same ease he always felt around Willie. He glanced at Reggie, who gave him a thumbs up. It was now or never. 

“Why don’t we meet on purpose, then?” Alex asked, before he could convince himself not to. “Like, maybe for dinner and a movie?” 

Willie stopped blotting. “Hot Dog, are you asking me out?” 

“Uh,” Alex swallowed. “Yeah?” 

“While I’m trying to clean up the," Willie lifted his shirt and sniffed, "Mango tea you just spilled on me?” 

“Oh my God,” Alex shook his head. “You’re so right, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I-I should just go.” Alex turned on his heel and headed for the door, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“Alex, wait.” 

Alex stopped and stepped back toward Willie, who had handed the now wet napkins back to Reggie, who grimaced and threw them out. Alex kept his eyes glued to the floor, not willing to look up, panic and shame still bubbling in his chest. 

“Just breathe, okay?” Willie’s voice was so soft and gentle. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so flippant. I just...didn’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Alex looked up finally. “I get it.” 

“No, Alex, you really don’t.” Willie smiled and moved his hand down Alex’s forearm until their fingers were intertwined. “I didn’t know what to say because I _really_ like you. Like a stupid amount.”

“Oh.” All at once Alex’s anxiety was gone, replaced with a warmth that spread through his entire body. He looked down at their intertwined hands and beamed. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, honestly,” Willie added. “I kind of thought you just didn’t like me back.” 

“What? Really?” Alex had thought he was being extremely obvious. 

“I’m a third year art history major, do you really think I needed help finding the art history section of the library?” Willie laughed. “It was just an excuse to talk to you.” 

Alex blushed. “I mean, you did say you were a terrible student.” 

“Fair.” Willie bit his lip, face slightly flushed in embarrassment. As cute as it was, it made Alex feel slightly guilty. He wanted Willie to know there was nothing to be embarrassed about, that he had been just as stupid. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. “You should know that I hate white chocolate, and I’ve been giving all the coffees you make for me to Reggie because I didn’t have the heart to tell you that you guessed wrong.”

Willie raised an eyebrow. “Well, that explains the tea all over my shirt.” 

“Yeah…” Alex wasn’t sure where to go with the conversation next. “We’ve been dumb, huh?” 

"It would appear that way." Again, Willie was smiling so brightly. “I’m glad you finally said something. Who knows how long we could’ve gone on like that?” 

“So..." Alex hesitated. "Just to be clear, that’s a ‘yes’ right?” 

“Of course it’s a yes!” 

Alex felt his cheeks turning pink. “Just—just checking.” 

“I’m free Friday night,” Willie offered. “If that works for you?” 

“Oh,” Alex frowned. “The Phantoms have a gig Friday.” 

“Then I’ll come.” Willie said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, but to Alex it meant everything. “We can hangout after and I can tell you how good you are.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to see you guys play.” Willie gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Maybe we can hang out after? The gig is supposed to be from 8-10:30.” 

“Totally.” 

“Great! I’ll text you the venue info.” 

“Trying to get my number?” Willie wiggled his eyebrows, before breaking into laughter. He dropped Alex’s hand to pull out his phone, so they could exchange numbers. 

“Well, uh, I should probably get going,” Alex mumbled, sliding his phone back into his fanny pack. “And you would probably like to change your shirt.” 

“This is true.” 

"I'll text you later."  Alex motioned for Reggie to follow, and headed out of the Hollywood Brew with a smile on his face. 

"See you around, Hot Dog!" Willie called after him. Alex rolled his eyes, no longer embarrassed by the nickname. 

"Reggie! Did you see that? He said yes! He likes me! He held my hand!" Alex couldn't wipe the smile off his face, as he practically skipped down the street. "He wants to come to our gig!" 

"Yes, I did see that." Reggie was grinning, too. “I’m really happy for you, Alex. You deserve this.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Luke,” Alex added. “I hope I won the bet.” 

“Oh, you did.” Reggie held up his phone. “I was live texting the whole thing to Luke.” 

“What?!” Alex snapped the phone out of Reggie’s hand, and scrolled through the texts. A lot of them were in all caps, Reggie excitedly explaining what was happening, and Luke responding with equal excitement, which was embarrassing, but sweet. Alex was glad to have such supportive friends, even if they lacked boundaries. “Well, at least it wasn’t the group chat.” 

Reggie took back his phone. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

Alex threw an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “Thanks for the moral support, Reg. And the napkins." 

“Anytime,” Reggie leaned into Alex’s embrace, as they walked awkwardly down the sidewalk. “Anytime.” 


	4. Prompt #4: Focus on Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It kind of ended up being rushed, tbh, but I hope y'all still enjoy it!

It was Saturday afternoon, approaching evening, and the whole gang was squeezed into the boys’ apartment. Flynn was sprawled on Luke’s old couch, head in Reggie’s lap, and feet pushing into Julie’s thighs. Luke and Alex stood in the kitchen area--calling it a kitchen would be generous, as it was technically the same room as the living room, the main difference being the kitchen side had linoleum tile and the rest of the floor was ugly grey, speckled carpeting. 

Alex held his phone in hand, open to the contact to their favorite pizzeria, Nicky’s.. It was time for Luke to face the consequences of the bet. They had decided to wait until after their gig, in case it made Luke legitimately sick, but he was out of excuses now. 

“You guys want pizza for dinner?” Alex called to the rest of their friends. 

He was met with unanimous agreement, so he called Nicky’s and put in their usual order, with one special addition.  _ Medium half cheese, half pepperoni. Medium veggie combo. Small anchovy pizza, extra anchovies.  _

“So, what are you thinking about toppings?” Luke asked reluctantly. 

Alex smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Ugh. I hate you.” 

“Man up.” 

“What are you two bickering about?” Julie asked from the couch, pushing Flynn’s legs away to stand. “I thought Alex ordered our usual.” 

“I did.” 

“Then...what?” Julie walked over to them, head cocked and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“You want to tell her, Lucas?” Alex leaned back, ready to enjoy whatever awkward excuse Luke was about to come up with. 

“Uh, well. I lost a bet.” Luke shrugged. “I gotta eat an anchovy pizza, with whatever random things Alex pulls out of the fridge for toppings.” 

“I won the bet.” Alex grinned. The grin maybe had more to do with the date he’d had with Willie the night before--after their gig, Willie had taken him out for milkshakes--than actually being smug about the bet itself, but still. 

At this point, Flynn and Reggie had hopped up from the couch and made their way over to watch. “What was the bet?” Flynn asked. 

“Uh.” 

“They bet on who could ask their crush out first,” Reggie answered easily, earning him a sharp glare from Luke. “Alex won when he asked Willie out on Tuesday.” 

Flynn chuckled. “So, that’s why Alex finally grew a pair.” 

“Hey!” 

Reggie shrugged. “She’s not wrong, bro.” 

Julie remained silent, looking up at Luke with an expression Alex had never seen on her before. It was soft, and affectionate, and almost...loving? Which was the opposite reaction that Alex had been expecting. He would’ve expected irritation, perhaps jealousy if she thought Luke’s crush was someone else. But not...whatever this was. 

“So, let me get this straight.” When Julie finally spoke, her voice was dripping with incredulity. “You bet Alex that you would ask out your crush before him. This week?” 

Luke nodded. “And I didn’t ask them out, so. I lost.” 

“You’re so fucking ridiculous.” But there was not an ounce of exasperation in her voice, instead her tone was drenched in fondness. “I love you.” 

The whole room went quiet. Luke’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Julie-” 

“No, Luke, stop.” She shook her head, taking his hands in hers. “It’s okay. I want our family to know.” 

Luke beamed at her, bright and lovesick. Alex looked at Reggie and Flynn, to see if they knew what was happening, but they looked just as shocked and confused as he did. 

“Want us to know what?” Flynn asked, voice tinged with a hint of anger at the potential of something being kept from her. 

Finally, Julie tore her gaze away from Luke. “Your bet was bullshit.” 

Alex blinked twice. “What are you talking about?” 

“I mean, you agreed to it on false pretenses,” Julie explained, before pausing. She took a deep breath, and gave Luke’s hand a squeeze. “Luke and I have been together for a month.” 

The apartment erupted into chaos. Reggie’s jaw hit the floor, but he wasn’t able to actually form words. Flynn was yelling at Julie for keeping such a big secret. Alex was focused on Luke. 

“So. You lied to me and tricked me?” 

“Well,” Luke coughed. “Yeah. But it was for your own good!” 

Alex scoffed, but didn’t respond. 

“Can’t say the same for Julie!” Flynn snapped, and if looks could kill, Julie Molina would be no more. “Can’t see how I benefited from this.” 

“Everyone! Shut up!” Julie finally yelled, quieting the cacophony. “I’m sorry we kept it from you. All of you, but especially you Flynn. You’re my best friend, and this was a huge deal to keep from you. But that’s also sort of why we did.” 

Luke nodded along encouragingly. 

“This little family we have means everything to me, to us, and I was scared that if Luke and I didn’t work out, it would ripple out and mess up all our other dynamics.” She turned to Reggie. “How would you feel if we broke up?” 

“Bad," Reggie admitted. "Compelled to pick a side, even though I love you both." 

“It was all so new, we were still figuring things out,” Luke added. “It just seemed better to keep it to ourselves until we were sure.” 

Flynn’s anger seemed to deflate. “That’s...fair. But you better tell me  _ everything _ later.” 

Julie laughed. “Of course.” 

And then Flynn was pulling Julie into a bear hug. “Girl! You’re dating Luke! Finally!” 

Alex stayed quiet. He was still somewhat annoyed, though he was happy for his friends, and he understood why they’d chosen to keep it a secret. But he didn’t like that he’d been deliberately manipulated. 

It was Reggie who spoke next. “Wait, but what made you sure?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Luke was surprised. You didn’t plan on telling us this tonight.” 

“Oh.” Julie smiled softly. “I don’t know. I guess, I just realized that Luke had made this silly bet knowing full well that he was going to end up eating something disgusting just because he wanted Alex to be happy.” 

Alex hadn’t thought about that, but it was true. 

“We all love each other,” Julie continued, “And that’s not gonna change, no matter what happens between me and Luke.” She wrapped her arms around him, and then gestured for the rest of them to join, which of course they all did. 

Alex spoke first when they broke apart. “So, what does this mean for the bet? Who won?” 

Luke shrugged, though he kept one arm around Julie. “I’m not sure. Do we just count from the time of the bet?” 

“So I still win?” Alex smirked. “I’m okay with that.” 

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Reggie frowned. “Shouldn’t Luke win?” 

“Hmm.” Julie’s lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. “So, the rules of the bet were that whoever asked their crush out first would win? No other stipulations?” 

Alex nodded. 

“Then, I think  _ I _ should win.” She leaned into Luke’s embrace. “I was the one who asked you out first, after all.” 

Alex snorted. “All of that crap you gave me about Willie, and you didn’t even ask Julie out. Classic Luke.” 

“Shut up.” He pouted, another classic Luke move. 

“Guys!” Reggie huffed. “The pizza will be here soon. I agree with Julie that she won.” 

“C’mon, Reg!” Alex pleaded. “Don’t make me do this!” 

“Sorry, pal, but she asked her crush out first.” 

Luke giggled. “That’s me!” Julie glanced up at him fondly, and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Alex couldn’t help but smile. He really was happy for them, they’d both been through a lot to get here. They deserved to be happy. 

“I also agree with Julie,” Flynn spoke up. “Well, actually. I don’t really care. But I do want to see you two eat anchovy pizza.” 

Alex stuck his tongue out at her. “Fine.” 

And so, when the pizza finally arrived, it was Julie who picked out the extra “toppings” from the fridge (raspberry jam, raw garlic, and pickles because she knew Luke hated them), and Luke and Alex sat down to dig in. Per their usual rules, they only had to choke down two bites for it to count (they weren’t monsters). It was gross, but Alex couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about this turn of events. Not when Luke was happier than Alex had ever seen him, not when he thought about the milkshakes he’d shared with Willie, and how excited he was to see him again. Not when he was sitting next to Reggie, who was barking out laughter right in his ear. 

This was his family, and if they wanted to make him eat anchovy pizza, then so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I'm thinking of writing some follow-ups, so let me know if you'd want a one-shot of the willex milkshake date, or of Julie and Luke getting together!


End file.
